Date Plans Change!
by ShadowsOfTheDay
Summary: Ichigo and Ryou plan a date for Friday but quickly changes it when there getting prepared for the date. This is a One Shot Between Ichigo and Ryou. Warning: This One Shot contains Lemons and is Rated M or MA because of the Lemon's in it. Hope you like it.


This is a one shot I came up with about Ichigo and Ryou. Please no flaming this is my very first Lemons One Shot I ever made. Please be nice lol. I apologize if this is sloppy :( I never written a lemons before. Well I have but only super short ones lol. I'll try and make my next one better.

**Note:** I do **NOT** own Tokyo Mew Mew or the characters of the story so please do not sew me. I do **NOT** own the anime at all this is purely fan made for entertainment and such enjoy the one shot. :P

A warning just in case. ^^

**WARNING:** This is a **ONE SHOT LEMON'S** between Ryou and Ichigo so please don't flame me if you found it offensive or anything I **rated it M** for a reason and because it's a Lemon's one shot.

You've been warned ^^ lol.

By the way a heads up on where the lemons start. It starts on the third person point of view. I figured I'll give out the heads up on where it starts. LOL XD Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Date Plans Change<span>  
><strong>

**|Ichigo's P.O.V|**

I was really happy that I had the three days to myself. My parents were going to be out of town for the weekend starting today and were not going to be back until Monday night. What I was mostly happy about was that today I had a date with Shirogane, the two of us have been going out for five months and three weeks. Ever since Masaya hurt me and cheated on me on November. Right away I realized that I loved Shirogane more then anyone in the world and I always loved him since I laid my eyes on him but I was so blinded by Masaya that I never realized it. Shirogane and I go out every weekend and hangout as many times as we can, of curse we also hang out with out friends.

I laid in my bed smiling thinking about the past five months, they have been the best months of my life. I smiled and sighed remembering my eighteenth birthday at the time we had just celebrated our month anniversary. After my surprise birthday party, that day I was going to sleep over at the café with Shirogane, when we went upstairs to his room he surprised me with a kiss then we both ended up having our first time.

I hugged my pillow remember the moment with details and felt myself getting really wet because of the memory.

"ahhh Shirogane" I moaned quietly to myself while thinking of all those moments

The last time Shirogane and I did it was almost two months ago, we've done it three times since we started our relationship, first time on my eighteenth birthday, then on our third month anniversary, and then the last time two weeks later.

I looked at the time and it was 6:00 p.m. I got up happily and ran to the bathroom to shower. I stripped down naked, got on the shower, turned the water on warm and began to shower.

"I can't stop thinking about Shirogane, I haven't seen him for a week and I miss him, Keiichiro why did you had to take him out of town for the week, lucky me Shirogane came back yesterday but mom had to take me out all day yesterday to different places" I said to myself while showering

I soaped myself all over then I started to rinse myself. I passed my hand all over myself to get rid of the soap then I stopped when I reached my crotch

'I didn't noticed I was that wet' I though

I finished rinsing myself making sure I was clean, I quickly washed my hair, rinsed it, turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I towel dried myself and wrapped the towel around me and walked off to my room. I closed the door and walked to the closet to search for something to wear. I saw a pretty dress that was strawberry pink and picked it.

The dress was tight, spaghetti strapped, the length of the dress was 4' inches above my knees, the dress was tight on my stomach with a loose floral skirt, it showed my upper back and also it hugged my breasts and pushed them up a bit and together making it look like I had a push up bra on yet it covered them completely, the color was strawberry pink with the straps a lighter pink.

I laid the dress on the bed and took off my towel, since I was home alone I took the chance and ran to the bathroom and placed the towel on the hamper and ran back to my room. I though for a while and smiled when I thought of a way to get Shirogane excited.

I took the dress and pulled down the zipper at the back and put the dress on, I zipped the zipper and looked at myself on the full length mirror I turned around and saw myself from behind and smiled. I fixed the dress to make sure it covered me and it didn't show anything.

I put on 3' inch heals on, and walked up the mirror and did my hair, I decided to let my hair out instead of tying it into two Pony tails. I looked in the mirror and smiled, I was done. I put a bit of perfume on my wrists and skipped down the stairs, I was about to go to the living room to wait when the someone knocked on the door, I smiled and skipped to the door.

I took a deep breath and opened the door slowly and saw Shirogane standing there calmly. He looked at me and smiled and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back tightly and gave him a really deep kiss he quickly returned the kiss and we ended up making out for a while until we had to pull away for air.

"Ryou I missed you so much, how was your trip?," I asked smiling

"It was alright, I really missed you though, How was your week?," He asked

"Lonely, without you. I really missed you too, oh guess what?," I said happily

"What?," he asked smiling

"I'm going to be home alone for three days, My parents and younger brother are going out of town for three days. There going to return Monday night, they left today at 5am in the morning," I said smiling

"Alone in this house for three days, awesome, we get to catch up and be together just you and me for three days," he said smiling

"You can come stay here with me or I can stay with you at the café," I said while I kissed his lips

"Last time you stayed at the café with me how about this time I'll stay with you?," he asked

"YAY sure," I said excited

"Lets go," he said pulling me to the car

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Well I need clothes right, at first I was thinking of taking you for a movies and dinner but now I prefer renting a movie and watching it with you at the house" he said laughing

"Oh yay sure," I said getting in the car

He walked around and got on the car then we drove away, we made it in record time to the café, we walked around back and took the private stairs to the top floor. We walked up the stairs and down the hall to his room, he took a book bag he had in a closet and put clothes in it then closed it. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him from behind and started to kiss his back making him turn around to face me.

He smiled and pulled me in a long passionate kiss, I deepened the kiss and put my hands around his neck pressing myself against him making him groan. He dropped the backpack on the floor and wrapped his arms around me tightly and lifted me up in the air I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist and he pinned me to the wall.

I moaned when I felt him kissing a trail down my neck and my shoulders he kissed his way up again and stopped behind my ear and started lick around making me moan even more. I felt his heavy breathing on my ear and gasped when I felt his rock hard crotch pressing against my thighs making me soaked wet. I pressed my self against him even more making him groan under my skin. He licked and sucked on my earlobe for a while making me moan more.

* * *

><p><strong>|Third Person P.O.V|<strong>

Ryou kissed his way back to Ichigo's lips and she pulled him into a really deep kiss parting her lips for him and he happily slipped his tongue in her mouth. He explored her mouth everywhere while kissing her, and she did the same thing to him exploring his mouth there tongues touched and they started to twirl there tongues together and rubbing them against each other making them moan in pleasure, they kissed and played with each other's tongue for a long time until neither could breath anymore and ended up pulling away for air.

They both gasped for air once they pulled away and started panting heavily trying to even there breathing, they looked each other in the eyes and he smiled and nibbled on her lips groaning. They then pulled each other in another heavy make out kiss for a longer time but this time Ichigo couldn't take the torture she unbuttoned his shirt and yanked it off him moaning under his lips. They twirled each others tongues again and tongue wrestled making Ichigo moan in pleasure.

"Ichigo," Ryou breathed out

Ichigo felt herself getting wetter soaking her thighs and Ryou winced when he felt him groin pressing painfully on his pants. He pulled her off the wall the wall and walked to the bed and laid her down gently without breaking the kiss.

They pulled off from the kiss a few minutes later and Ichigo turned them around so she can be on top and kissed a trail down his neck to his chest. She kissed him all over his chest and licked his nipples making him moan in pleasure, she sucked on the left one while teasing the right one and then switched, she did this for a minute making him moan and gasp in pleasure. She kissed her way down and passed her tongue around his bellybutton and kissed her way until she reached his pants.

Ichigo unbuttoned and pulled off his pants and boxers and threw them and pulled off his shoes and sox and threw them to the floor. His hard groined popped up fully erect and Ichigo grabbed it without hesitating and started to rub on it up and down slowly making him groan. She smiled wickedly and started to tease him by licking teasingly down his shaft and up while passing her finger gently over it and circling the head. He shivered at her touch and groaned impatiently.

"Ich…Ichigo…please I cant take the teasing," he groaned out

"aww is fun though," she said innocently teasing him farther

"ah….Ichigo your torturing me…," he groaned impatiently

She giggled and grabbed his hard crotch and started to rub the shaft at a normal pace. She licked the head and put his length in her mouth and started to suck on him slowly. He placed his hands at the back of her head while groaning quietly in pleasure. She slowly continued to suck on him in a teasing him and he groaned louder impatiently.

"ichiiiigoooo please," he moaned out making her laugh

She stopped teasing him and sucked him as fast and as hard as she could making him gasp at first at the sudden rush of pleasure then moan and groan quietly in pleasure. She continued to suck on him like that until he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Ich…Ichigo I can't hold it anymore…." he moaned out

"do it," she mouthed out purring as she sucked him

"Ichi-…," he started to breath out but wasn't able to finish saying her name when he felt himself reach orgasm. He moaned loud in strong orgasm pleasure and released deep in her mouth.

She felt him release in her mouth and swallowed his every drop. She pulled him off her mouth and kissed a trail up to his mouth and pulled him into a deep kiss they both moaned at the kiss and she pulled away.

Ryou looked at her breathing heavily, he was about to turn her around so he was on top but she smiled and stopped him.

"Was wrong Ichigo?" he asked

"Let me take off my dress and heals first," she told him smiling

"Mmm I was going to do that," he groaned out inpatient

"Do you want to?" She asked

"Yes please," He said smiling

"O.k.," She said

He kissed her on the lips then on the neck and put his arms around her and slowly unzipped her dressed then he grabbed a two hands full of her dress and slipped it over her head and threw it to the ground. He kissed her neck and passed his hands over her body and then realized something.

"Ichigo you were naked under the dress?" he asked surprised

"Yes I was," she purred at him

Ryou looked at her thighs and crotch and noticed she was soaking wet and dripping all over her thighs and felt himself growing hard all over again. He sat on the bed opened his legs and turned her around so she can sit in between his legs with her back to him. He pulled her so that his groin was pressing against her butt crack and his stomach and chest was pressing against her back.

Ichigo leaned back pressing herself against his chest and resting her head on his shoulders, she turned to face him and licked his lips. He looked at her and licked her lips back and started to play with her tongue using his, he wrapped his arms around her waste and grabbed her thighs and spread her legs as wide apart as possible.

He took his right hand and lowered it over to her crotch and pass his fingers teasingly over her clit and lips area while he took his free left hand and started massaging and playing with her left nipple. He continued to tease her until he felt her panting and shivering in anticipation. He chuckled at that and deepened the kiss while continuing with the same routine until she started to moan in desperation rocking back and forth. He smirked in the kiss and stopped her from rocking.

"R…Ryou please I can't take the teasing anymore your driving me mad….plus I can feel you throbbing against my butt crack and is driving me even more insane….no more teasingggggggggggg," Ichigo moaned out loudly

"Beg and I'll stop teasing," he purred in her left ear and sucked her ear lobe while teasing her making her moan

"PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," she begged almost screaming loudly

"Lucky the café is dead empty or else someone would of heard us by now," he joked

"Not my fault you make me feel this good more then good," she mumbled making him laugh

"You make me feel the same way," he whispered in her ear making her purr in delight

"Now please no more teasing," she complained making him laugh a bit

He shoved his tongue on her mouth and started to heavily French kiss her while he took her left breast and started to massage it while pulling and playing with her nipple, he took with his right middle finger and shoved it deep inside her and started to finger her fast and hard making Ichigo moan loud in his mouth.

she started to rock her hips back and forth to meet with his rhythm making him groan when she felt his hard boner pressing in between her butt cheeks and her rubbing herself against them making him feel intense pleasure. He added two more fingers and took his thumb and started playing with her clit. Ichigo grabbed on to Ryou's thighs and rocked faster while he increased the speed too while pulling her nipples everywhere making Ichigo moan loudly in pleasure until she felt she was almost about to hit her orgasm.

"Ryou…..I'm going to cum soon…," she moaned out

He quickened the speed fingering her faster while rubbing her clit hard making Ichigo scream in pleasure and finally hit her intense orgasm screaming and shivering at the intensity of it while cumming all over his right hand. Once her orgasm faded she dropped sat there panting for air and smiling at him.

"Please I want you inside now, pleaseeee," She begged

He didn't respond instead he dropped her on her back on the bed and shoved himself inside her slow and gentle making her gasp then moan. He smiled and began rocking his hips back and forth in a slow rhythm pulling himself in and out of her making her moan. Ichigo wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck pulling him with her legs so he can go in deeper.

"…..mmmm….ahhh…..Ryou….please go faster….," Ichigo moaned in his ear turning him on

Ryou leaned his body forward and rested his arms above her head and did as he was told. He increased the speed and started slamming himself in and out of her as fast and as hard as he could making Ichigo moan loudly and scream his name.

Ichigo arced her back up in pleasure pressing her breasts against his chest so he could go in deeper.

"Ryou…..ahh….I feel you throbbing inside me….," Ichigo screamed in pleasure

"mmm….your moans turn me on that much I love how you make me feel…you're the only one in the world that makes me feel like this," he moaned out

"…..mmmm….Ryou….ahhhhh" was all Ichigo was able to say when she gasped and moaned even louder when she felt Ryou slam himself and hit her sweet spot.

"found it….i." Ryou moaned out excited

"oh….my….gosh….please right there," Ichigo moaned loudly

Ryou increased the speed even more and started to slam against her sweet spot as hard and as fast as he could. Ryou and Ichigo started to moan loudly with her at the strong amazing pleasure increase more and more. He continued to slam into her sweet spot while they both moaned loudly in pleasure until he felt his orgasm coming fast he quickened the speed even more while moaning loudly making Ichigo cry out in pleasure. Ichigo felt her orgasm coming also and before she could warn him she moaned at the top of her lungs and shivered at the most intense orgasm she ever felt and released her load cumming all over his member.

Ryou felt Ichigo cum and groaned when he felt her walls tighten he continued at his speed until he couldn't take it anymore and moaned out when he felt his intense orgasm hit and released his load deep inside her. He continued to rock his hips threw out there orgasm making it more intense and making them both shiver and spasm at the intensity of it until he slowed down the pace to a stop when there orgasm died.

Ryou pulled himself out of her and dropped on top of her exhausted and tired. Ichigo felt a mix of both there cum dripping out of her and down making her purr a little and blush a deep shade of red.

Both of panted and gasped for air since they both were totally completely out of breath, and stood still until they caught up with there breath and pulled each other to a kiss he pulled off the kiss and smiled.

"I Love you Ichigo, you're my true love and the one I would love to spent my life with," Ryou told her kissing her lips

"I Love you too Ryou and I would also love to spent my life with you," Ichigo said happily kissing him back

"Maybe someday we could actually marry," he whispered

"..oh my god definitely I'll love that, you're my one true love," Ichigo gasped out happily

Ryou smiled at that and kissed her deeply and laid down next to her and pulled her close, he pulled the covers over them and they both closed there eyes and fell asleep.

"I love you Ryou," Ichigo mumbled in her sleep

"I love you too," Ryou replied in his sleep

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it lol XD.<p>

Again I apologize if is sloppy and bad I never written One Shot Lemon's like this before I promise I'll get better.

Please R&R :).

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
